


Before Five

by eiluned



Series: Chosen Family [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing quite like the thin wail of a newborn baby to shatter the peaceful silence of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Five

**Author's Note:**

> tthorodinson and iheartmarksalling both requested: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning." Part of the Chosen Family series.

There is nothing quite like the thin wail of a newborn baby to shatter the peaceful silence of sleep.

Except Philippa's wail wasn't thin, not by any stretch. Natasha was convinced she had given birth to a future opera singer, and while they were lucky enough to have had a kid that slept pretty well during the night, when Little Phil decided she was unhappy, she was very, _very_ vocal about it.

"Nnngh," Natasha moaned into her pillow, and Clint let out a grumble of agreement.

Rolling over, she pushed herself upright, rubbing her face. "Why aren't babies born with the ability to sleep all night?" she mumbled.

"Evolution," Clint muttered, burrowing under the covers. "Or something."

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Natasha said, a wheedling note of hopefulness in her voice.

"Mm. Your kid before five in the morning."

With a sigh, she climbed out of bed to go get their crying daughter, but not before giving Clint's duvet-covered ass a hard smack.

"Ow," he said.

"I'm going to remember this," she said, "and get revenge."

"I'm terrified," came his muffled reply as she shuffled out of their bedroom.


End file.
